Another Chance
by Nitewing
Summary: Sequel to my story 'Out of Nowhere' if you haven't read it yet please read it before reading this story. Tim's now in college and living away from Gotham. But will certain circumstances bring him back? warning TimDick pairing
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Roommates

It's haven't been to Gotham in years, in fact I rarely ever even think about Gotham these days. It's not that I had a huge falling out with the others and wanted to hide myself from them. It's nothing like that, everyone I use to talk to in Gotham knows where I am. I say use to talk to because we really don't talk much anymore. A little depressing but it's not like I didn't have other friends. Bart came up behind me as I was making breakfast.

" Hey Tim. Man I can't believe Connor andCassie are finally getting married. You're the best man. Do you know what you're going to say for toast."

"Not quite sure yet, but I'll figure something out."

Bart Allen and I have been good friends since we both kids in Young Justice. Man those days seem so far away. We grew up together neither of were kids any more. Bart grew up to take on the same name Wally, Barry, and Jay all took on before him. Making him the fourth in what seemed to be a long going Flash legacy.

Me? Well, Bruce is still Batman and Dick's still Nightwing but I couldn't just stay as Robin. I had to grow up sometime plus I moved far away from Gotham. So I took on a new name as Crossfire. I actually didn't come up with name Mia thought it was cool. I'm a little depressed thinking about her since she died two years ago …aids.It was then I heard my other roommate come into the kitchen.

"Hey guys! What's up?"  
"Not much. Are you hungry? I'm making breakfast."

"Sure"

I really didn't mind cooking for other people. Except Bart because he ate a lot… from I understand all speedsters do. The roommate who just entered the room though was no speedster. His name was Jimmy Olsen and he's good friends with Superman. Jimmy was a good guy, by now he pretty much knew everyone's secret identity but he really didn't care. He was happy to be friends with all of us.

He left the Daily Planet about a year ago to take up a career in documentary film making. Often times going undercover to find out expose the truth about underground crime rings, child prostitution rings, and government scandals. In way Jimmy is a hero he just doesn't wear a mask or put on tights. I still had one other roommate. But we hardly ever saw him so we didn't expect him to be around and that would Kyle Rayner also known as Ion. Kyle was hardly around because he was often out in space playing space cop.

Whenever he is around though he always wants to take us out partying…says he needs to remember what it's like to be human. I liked this arrangement mainly because none us really had to hide our secret identies around each other. Also it makes rent cheaper which all the difference when you're renting out a house in Miami Beach. After breakfast I went out to my classes, I was a college student majoring in computer engineering. Almost done with school to thank god. As I went outside the hot sun beamed down. It was so bright, warm, and inviting. Miami was nothing like Gotham.


	2. Miami Knights

Chapter2

Miami Knights

Okay so I'm up late at night editing some stuff for latest film on real life street racers in Miami when I hear Tim come in though the window in the living room. I normally don't hear him and he's still costume. I go over to him giving him a worried look.

"Everything okay Tim..."

"Yeah just peachy Jimmy..."

"What happened..?"

"Rough night... I"

"You what?"  
"I'm going to have to go back to Gotham for a few days..."  
"Why?"

"Someone's brought some sort of drugs into Miami..."

"Nothing new."

"Yeah but they're shipping it from here to Gotham. I wasn't able to stop the shipment."

"Why?"

"Someone stopped me."  
"Who?"

"Someone… I would rather not remember. But I need to go after him."

"It sounds personal."

"It is."

Tim had that scary type of fire in his eyes. Whoever he was going after had gotten under his skin pretty badly.

"Do you need any help?"

"No"

Tim left the living room to go into his bathroom to take a shower. I didn't expect Tim to take up my offer for help. But he was getting help if not from me then from somebody. Everyone knew Tim had issues with the rest of the 'bat-family'. Exactly what those issues were I didn't know. I went upstairs and knocked on Bart's door. He answered and it was obvious he was clearly sleeping. He had on a white robe and Green Lantern boxers, his hair was a mess.

"Yeah… Jimmy? What is it?"

"I'm going to need your help."

"With what?"

"Something's up with Tim?"

"Something's always up with Tim..."

"Yeah but this time I think it's bad and he has to go to Gotham..."

"Oh I see, well he's probably not flying out till tomorrow, we could catch up to him then. In the mean time get some sleep. Goodnight."

He then closed the door. I guess even the Flash needs his beauty sleep. I wanted to get to my film but I couldn't. Tim was one of my best friends I wish I knew what he was getting himself into.


	3. Return to Gotham

Chapter 3

Return to Gotham

It seems like a life time ago since I was last in Gotham. I look out of my 15th story window in the Gotham Palace hotel at the dark scenery which is Gotham. I didn't tell any of the others I was coming and I would try to avoid them but I knew I would end up running into one of them sooner or later. I sighed and kept reminding myself I had my own reasons for coming here. I suited up for work and went out the window to work.

At first I just swung around building to building trying to get the feeling for the city again. Gotham held so many memories, some of the best and worst times of my life happened on these very streets. I went towards one of the warehouses where I knew the drop off of the drugs was going to take place but before I got there I could already here gunshots. Great! Who was it? Dick? Helena? I jumped in the middle of it throwing a few batarangs at some thugs making sure that they dropped their guns.

" Mind if I join the party?"

I was smiling as they charged towards me. I two down about four of them and noticed that they were several others. Must've been 24 in all, some security. Some of the others were on the other side of the room fighting someone else. I couldn't make out who it was but it wouldn't hurt to give them hand as I went to help them out I saw the masked person was just a kid.

" A kid? Hey kid who the hell are you?"  
"Robin!"

This took me by shock. I looked over at the kid. He had on the classic red vest with the Robin symbol on it, a black jacket with yellow trim and inside yellow lining with also had the Robin symbol on the upper right corner, a utility belt which looked similar to the one I use to have but clearly had some upgrades, black leggings with straps with pouches on them, clearly for hidden tools, first aids stuff, and things of that nature, black gloves and boots, and the classic Robin mask. His hair was brown and messy probably from fighting. After the thugs were knocked out he looked at me, I knew that look, it was the same look of awe I had when I first met Dick.

" Oh? You're him right? The guy who wore this costume before me?"

"Yeah that's me."

This felt weird the kid seemed to look up to me and well.. I never really thought of myself as someone to look up to. To be honest it wasn't so shocking to see Robin, I knew there was a new one around it's just that this is the first time I'm meeting him. From his fighting he had potential but he still had a lot to learn. Suddenly a female's voice filled the room.

" Oh Tim Timmy Tim Tim.. I knew you were coming. You were always the smart weren't you but this time not smart enough. In ten seconds this entire warehouse is going to blow with you and the boy wonder here in it.'

Suddenly steal doors fell down on each of the doors and noticed a counter on the roof.. 9 seconds ..8…7.. I grabbed Robin.

" Stay close!"

4….3…2…1….BOOM!


	4. Burning Speeds

Chapter 4

Burning Speeds

Timmy and I have been friends for a long time. So of course when Jimmy mentioned something was wrong with Tim I had no problem with the two of us heading to Gotham. Yet somehow in the back of mind I can't help but laugh just knowing my roommates were Jimmy and Timmy brought to mind an old episode of South Park. Yet when I reached Gotham I saw an explosion and dropped Jimmy who was carrying as we stood outside of a fiery building. And just who am I? My name's Bart Allen and I am fourth guy to ever hold the mantle of the Flash.

"Oh jeez… Please tell me Tim wasn't in there... Please! Oh Please! Oh Please!"

I kept looking though the rubble for any survivors. It was then I noticed someone banging though steel. A steel door then flew up from the rubble. It was Crossfire… he kicked it off himself. I then went over to him helping him and the kid with him up.

"What happened?"

"Building blew up… so I went into one of the steel vans that was parked in there and locked myself and Robin in.. it was our best hope... van's not doing to well but we're okay."

He had a few burns and a scratch on him, as did Robin but it was clear Tim took most of the impact on himself. Robin looked over at me. He was a little wide-eyed but quiet. Oh, to be young again. Crossfire dusted himself off and looked over at Robin making sure he was okay he then gave me the grim and scary stare that all the bat-family has seemed to master.

"Why are you here anyways? I don't recall asking you for any help Flash."  
" Yeah, well maybe you could use some help. I mean c'mon we're pals."

"No"

"But..."

"I said no..."

Stupid... Tim was one stubborn idiot and he was acting more Bruce by the second. It was then he turned his attention to Robin.

"What are you doing here anyways?"

"Hey it is my town."

I smirked. The only thing I could think of in the back of my head was 'Awww, Robin's being a little smart ass…' I heard Jimmy chuckle as we watched Crossfire and Robin go back and forth.

"Where's your boss?"

"He's not my boss. He's my partner. Wasn't that what he was when you wore the suit?"

Tim paused for a second.

"Where is he?"

"How the heck should I know? I was at a local store to by a soda to drink while on patrol when I heard some big guys talk about a drop so I thought I would check it out."

"Is that so? Well current boy wonder you're in over your head. So why don't you go home and get some sleep. Call it a night. Trust the big guy will understand."

"No way! I want to know what those guys were up to. What's with you anyways? You don't want my help or the Flash's?"

"It's personal…"

"Sounds like it."

"Listen just stay out of it! ALL OF YOU!"

And with that Tim was gone. I looked over at Robin…poor kid. Tim didn't have to be so…blunt. I put my hand his shoulder.

"Don't take it personal kid. He's just…moody lately."

Robin was quiet as he swung of into the night. I just shook my head I then realized Jimmy was looking something. A piece of burnt fabric which came out of the explosion with some sort of symbol on it.

"Hey Jimmy. What did you find?"

"This symbol…I recognize it from an old newspaper article I once had worked on with Lois for the Daily Planet..."

"Yeah well feel free to share with the rest of class."

"It's the symbol of Caine."

Caine? I heard that name before. He was one of the best assassins in the world; he even framed Batman for murder once. But he went to jail a long time ago and he never broke out. In fact he died two years ago. What could David Caine have to do with anything?


	5. Much Ado About Tim

Chapter 5

Much Ado About Tim

I wasn't exactly sure where I was going after that whole explosion thing. Man, that Crossfire guy sure is an ass. I mean what's the deal both the Flash and I were trying to help. It seemed strange at first I just wanted to ask him a ton of questions and hear about the old days from his perspective... but now I think the guy's got issues…serious issues. Of course I'm not one to talk I mean I work with Batman out of all people. So I end up finding myself heading back to the batcave. I see Bruce typing on the computer he stops and looks at me.

"Where's Dick?"

"Still out."

"And you're not with him?"

"I needed to ask you a few things…"

"About..?"

"Tim Drake."

Bruce looked down while holding his cane. Bruce hasn't been able to walk correctly for the past three years. He had a...um... 'Accident'. I heard he was the first Batman but I never saw him in action after all I only became Robin one year ago. Since Bruce wasn't able to be Batman Dick had filled that role seeing as how Batman had become such a huge symbol in the underworld that one was needed. In many ways I don't think Dick became Batman because he wanted to but because he felt he had to. Bruce picked up a glass of water and had a sip and then he looked at me.

"What about him?"

"He's in Gotham."

Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"I don't know I was taking down some dealers down by the docks and he was there…the Flash came by to as well as some red-headed kid."

"Probably Jimmy Olsen."

"Who?"

"Superman's best friend he knows both the Flash and Crossfire rather well..."

"Oh?"

We were then interrupted by a rather cute young girl.

"Hey guys! Check it out! New high score!"

The girl was Lian Harper and since Roy and Bruce went public about their relationship she lived with Bruce in the manor. Roy however, wasn't often here; he was either in Star City or traveling elsewhere. Mind you he didn't have a huge problem fighting crime in Gotham it's just well as he said 'It's not my city'. A lot of people critized two gay men raising a young girl as their daughter. But Lian was Roy's daughter and Bruce cared about her a lot to like she was one of his own. Hell, she was Bruce's daughter as well at least as far as he's concerned. She was about 13 years old right now, just one year younger then me. She was using one of the training programs in the cave and had gotten a rather high score.

"Not bad… but could be better."

I said in a rather cocky tone as she stuck her tongue out me. Lian was a rare case, Bruce wouldn't just allow anyone in the cave but she was raised by superheroes and knowing the whole secret identity stuff. I mean she was Arsenal's daughter, trained in part by him also Black Canary, Green Arrow II, and later on the bat group. She spent her entire life around heroes and villains. Her mom was a villain named Cheshire…Lian doesn't like talking about her. Despite the way she was raised she's never picked up a mask, she's only trained. Part of me thinks Roy likes it that way. It didn't matter to me I just liked having her around, everything about her just made things seem…I don't know better. Yeah okay, I had a crush on her but there are things that even great teen wonder was afraid of... I was lost in my thought when Bruce interrupted.

"Ahem! Back to Tim. Where did you see him at Kevin?"

"Over at old warehouse on 4th Street and Rouse Blvd"

"Tim wouldn't come to Gotham without a reason. What did he say to you when you saw him?"

"In short ...'buzz off kid'"

Bruce's face grew grim.

"That doesn't sound like Tim something has to up. Whatever it is Tim's probably in trouble."

It was then I heard Dick's voice from behind us.

"What about Tim?"

I looked over at him as did Bruce. Dick looked at me and then at Bruce.

"Kevin…Bruce…is something going on involving Tim?"

Bruce explained to him what happened I just remained silent standing next to Lian.


	6. Distant Memories

Chapter 6 Distant Memories

I sat in the park... it was a bright sunny day. Not that I noticed my thoughts were filled with images of Tim. When he was here... when he left.. and how distant we've been. I didn't notice anything around me until a tiny voice broke my train of thought.

" Daddy! Your ice cream's melting!"

I looked down at Dana, my three year-old daughter who was right next to me gave me awkward look like she knew something was wrong. I smiled at her and licked my ice cream.

" Don't worry honey we'll finish our ice cream and then go to the circus like I promised."

' Yay!"

She smiled was such a happy girl and seeing her as such made me happy to. It's to bad I can't say I get along to well with her mother. Dana's mother was Clancey a woman who I knew in Bludhaven and meet again in Gotham... we were close friends and well a little more. But it didn't work out.. at least not after she found out about the 'night' job. Yeah that didn't go well at all.

" Daddy"  
"Yeah"  
" You usta be in da circus wite"  
" Right. When I was little I use to be an acrobat"  
" Weally"  
"Yeah really"  
"Do you miss it"  
"All the time"

I picked Dana up and carried her on my shoulders as she playing with my hair a little. The circus... god it's been to long. Then my thoughts drifted again to Tim... it's been to long. Part of me couldn't wait for the night. Oh, Timmy.. you didn't think you could come into my town and not have me find out did you? But the night could wait right now I was happy walking in the park, carrying my daughter on my shoulders, heading to see the greatest show on earth. 


	7. Crossing Paths

It was finally night time and I was on my patrol though Gotham. I had a few leads to go on but nothing concrete. Jeez... I figured out who Batman and Robin really were when I was nine and I can't figure... I heard footsteps behind me and quickly turned around to see Black Canary walking towards me. I really...really did not want to see her. For her part she looked kinda grim maybe even ashamed as she approached me. AS she should be. I may have forgiven her for what she did all those years back but I never forgot. 

"Ti"  
" It's Crossfire"  
"Alright Crossfire. I think I know why you're here and I want to help"  
" How do you know? And why should I trust you"  
" I know because both Robin and Flash talked to Oracle. I'm able to put the pieces together.. I know what this is about and why you won't tell the others. I don't blame yu if you don't trust me.. but you need someone. You can't go and do this alone or you'll get yourself killed"

She was right. God damn it! I hate when she's right. But I did need the help and I didn't want to drag the 'bat- family' into this. I grunted.

" Fine.. Do you have any leads where they might be"  
" Well we both know this is more then just a simple drug bust"  
"Yeah.. they're training somebody.The League of Assassins likes to train young children because they feel they grow up to become affective killers and are easier to control."

I let out a half smile after I spoke seeing the look on Canary's face she hadn't figured out that the League of Assassins was behind this. I don't think anyone else did. Sometimes I love being me.

" So the league of assassins is behind this"  
"Yup! I just haven't figured why they came to Gotham out of all places and haven't killed anyone yet.They must be recruiting someone... but lately they usually only go after children of skilled martial artists or metas as far as I know no one in Gotham"  
"Dick"  
" Huh"  
" Well not Dick but his daughter."

This took me completely by surprise I had no idea Dick had a daughter. Of course for the most part I've ignored anything anyone's tried to tell me about Dick for the past few years. I .. I just didn't want to think of him the only question I ever asked about him was 'Is he healthy?' After hearing a yes if anyone would try to tell me more I would cut them off and tell them that's all I needed to know. But Dick has a daughter? Wow... I wonder if he got married to. I didn't want to see Dick.. thinking about him. How he rejected me. It still hurt. I Just hoped he was happy.

" She's the target"  
" You think"  
"Yeah.. and I know just where to find them. The circus is in town and knowing Dick he wouldn't miss it for anything."

Canary and I went off to the circus a place which I knew held some of Dick's best and worst memories.


	8. The Big Top

There's no doubt about it… I love the circus. Dana and I showed up a little early so she could see the elephants.

"Wow Daddy! Look!"

Dana was very happy and amazed at everything around her. I just couldn't help but smile. She was such a cute and innocent girl who always seemed to have a smile on her face. After visiting the animals we went into the tent to see the show under the big top. After finding our seats we saw a magic act, the acrobats, and of course the clowns. The clowns were trying a new act.. one which I had not seen before. They were going into the audience and had more audience participation. As several clowns went into the audience suddenly I heard my daughter scream.

"D-A-D-D-Y!!!!!"

One of the clowns had picked up my daughter and was running away with her. I ran after him as he went outside. I was sure I was going to get him when suddenly a bunch of evil ninjas show up in front of me.

"Ninjas why is it always ninjas..?"

Suddenly I noticed Black Canary and some guy who looked familiar also showed up and started kick some serious ninja ass. I didn't have time to thank them I just knew that need to get my daughter back. I started charging towards the clown who had my crying daughter in his arms, not paying much attention to the ninjas, I didn't notice one come up behind me and slash my back with sword which sent me bleeding in pain to the ground. I yelled out to my daughter.

"D-A-N-A!!!"

The guy in the mask of whom I didn't know quickly jumped on the backs of some of the ninjas and went after the clown. Somehow he was able to get Dana away from the smiley beast. However, right after that the clown threw a grenade at him. The ninjas and the clown then all vanished as the grenade went off. The masked man used his own body to cover my daughter from the blast. After the smoke cleared I saw the man, bloody, beaten, and burnt. Lying on the ground I didn't know if he was dead or alive. I began to walk towards him as I noticed a small certain someone crawl up from under him. It was Dana, thank god she was okay.

" Daddy…?"

I picked up my daughter and gave her a hug.. I noticed Black Canary attempting to lift up the man.

" Co'mon Dick we gotta get him out here."

I looked at my daughter.

"He saved my life daddy.."

I nodded and put my daughter down.

"Stay close, sweetie."

I helped Black Canary as we were able to put the man inside my car right before the police arrived. As we drove off Canary explained that the man was called Crossfire. She suggested we take him to Wayne manor but I was uncertain about bringing a stranger to Bruce's house. However, Canary said Bruce would understand because he knew Crossfire. I decided not to argue as we headed to Wayne manor to get him some help.


	9. Old Wounds

Old wounds

I was the only one in the cave when Canary, Dick, and Dana rushed in carrying Crossfire. Dad and uncle Bruce were out on a date and Kevin was out somewhere with his mom. I noticed Crossfire was hurt badly so I quickly got a bunch of first aid out.

"Put him on the table.."

Uncle Dick looked at me.

"Um.. Lian shouldn't we wait until Bruce gets here or at least your Dad?"

"They're out. Besides looking at him he's lost a lot of blood. I need to take care of him now."

I got to work without saying another word. Most people would be surprised to see a 13 year old girl doing stitches but I'm not your typical girl. I grew up around Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Batman. Nevermind the fact that dad is Arsenal, in other words I've seen this sort of stuff a lot. Before Alfred died he taught me a lot about first aid and medical stuff, it came in handy. After I was done I looked at Dick.

"He needs rest but he'll be okay. You should take him to one of the guest rooms"

"Hey Lian.. Won't Bruce be mad about that?"

I looked up at Dick curiously. Didn't he know who Crossfire really was, I mean I knew and I'm not even one of the capes.

"Why would he be? It's just uncle Tim."

Dick's eyes grew wide as Dinah just smirked. Dick then slowly took off the mask a little in shock he spoke in a meek voice..

"…Tim…"

He carefully picked Tim up and brought him to what was once Tim's old room at the manor. I looked down at Dick's daughter Dana.

"You know I believe I have some cookies and milk in the kitchen care to join me?"

"Yeah!"

I walked with Dana into the kitchen with Dinah following right behind us as to leave the former Robins alone.


End file.
